


You're the Spock to my Kirk

by LeoTheLion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Seriously., Spock is mentioned, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek reference, declaration, don't take me seriously, only dialogue, really short, this is sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTheLion/pseuds/LeoTheLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft expresses his feelings for Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Spock to my Kirk

"What did you say, Mycroft? I didn't quite catch it." Greg was a bit distracted looking at Mycroft's lips to actually listen to what he was saying.

Mycroft clears his throat. "Uhmm ... I lo.."

"Don't mumble please. Or have I driven you speechless!?"

"Well, I find you .... aesthetically pleasing." blurted Mycroft. Desperate to say something.

Greg burst out laughing.

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly. I am utterly serious," retorted Mycroft who immediately regained his composure.

But Greg could not control his laughter.

"Gregory" Mycroft said sharply, now having doubts about his decision to express his feelings towards the man.

Greg stopped laughing, finally. Mycroft was sure he would be rejected. He was just laughed at, for heavens sake!

"You sounded like Spock right there. Fits you perfectly, darling."

"What? Spock." asked Mycroft.

Greg just kissed him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love... Or umm... Aesthetically pleasing.  
> Feel free to leave suggestions or prompts. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on instagram! [ here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BCsxYPrudTH/)


End file.
